Civil War
by HughGlass50
Summary: "Las autoridades determinaron que se trató de un ataque terrorista, por parte del la Legión Depredadora. El gobierno se ve presionado por las presas para aplicar la Ley del Collar, que consiste en que todo depredador de la ciudad lleve consigo un collar que los controle. Esperamos la respuesta del gobierno..." (Violencia, lenguaje fuerte, etc)
1. Chapter 1

(1996, Congreso de Zootopia)

En una de las oficinas privadas del edificio del congreso, se hablaba de la imposición de la ley que mantendría bajo control a un buen número de depredadores. Después de que el ataque al alcalde de Zootopia causara pánico en la ciudad hace dos días, se reunieron los líderes de la cámara, los mas importantes. En la mesa rectangular solo habían 7 animales, 4 ciervos, 2 panteras y 1 caballo, todos vestían un traje formal.

-Usted sabe bien quien causo ese ataque, tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto.- Alego uno de los ciervos.

-El alcalde Parker sobrevivió, no podemos ir a los extremos...- Dijo una de las panteras.

-Casi muere, no entiendo porque defienden a esos asesinos.- Exclamo otro de los ciervos.

-No los estoy defendiendo, simplemente estoy diciendo que es muy extremo que pongan los collares, muchos de nosotros no tenemos la culpa.- Contesto la pantera.

-La Legión Depredadora representa un peligro para la sociedad señor Benson...- Dijo el imponente caballo, se levanto de su asiento y se acomodó el saco. -Después de que acabemos con ellos, lamentablemente tendremos que aplicar la ley del collar a todos los depredadores de Zootopia y así, reducir el numero de ataques.-

-Nosotros no merecemos eso, ¿porque mejor no acaban con ellos y dejan vivir en paz a los ciudadanos depredadores?.- Exclamó la otra pantera.

-Entiendan, es la única solución.- Dijo otro ciervo.

Las panteras se quedaron calladas, no podían ellos dos contra los demás miembros del congreso.

-Pues no, yo estoy en contra de esta ley.- Dijo una pantera.

-Yo igual, no es justo que la apliquen a todos.- Dijo la otra pantera.

El caballo se quedó sin hablar, pero con su misma expresión seria. Se volvió a sentar en su silla.

-Señores... Aunque se nieguen, la ley seguirá su curso. Ya mandamos a hacer los modelos correspondientes, con la empresa Bunn-Corp, el señor Bunn es un buen amigo nuestro y de hecho llegara en unos momentos a mostrarnos el avance.-

El caballo vio la hora en su reloj.

-Y creo que ya llego.-

Una de las panteras se levanto de la mesa y la golpeo con su puño furioso.

-¡No es justo! No es justo para los que hemos convivido en paz y armonía.- Grito la pantera.

En eso, se abren las puertas de la oficina, todos voltearon a ver a la puerta, pero no vieron nada.

-Esa... Esa es la actitud, que los hace peligrosos señor Benson...- Dijo un animal, pero nadie lo vio. -Aquí abajo.-

Todos voltearon al suelo y vieron que era un conejo negro, en traje elegante y un bastón dorado muy reluciente, en su otra pata llevaba un maletín un poco grande. La pantera enseguida, se volvió a sentar.

-Bill Bunn, que gusto verlo.- Saludo el caballo.

-Igual Clint.- Devolvió el saludo Bill.

El conejo cerro las puertas con uno de sus pies, luego camino hasta la mesa y al no poder subirla, uno de los ciervos lo subió.

-Gracias.- Dijo Bill.

-Bueno, muéstranos lo que tienes.- Dijo Clint mientras se recargaba en su asiento.

Bill dejo el bastón en la mesa, luego abrió el maletín, lo dejo en la mesa y saco el contenido, el cual dejo a las panteras aterradas.

-Estos dos son los primeros modelos, Rx-1, pero funcionan a la perfección.- Dijo Bill.

Bill llevaba en sus patas dos collares, de color plateado y con un foco rojo parpadeante. Los ciervos se quedaron atónitos, mientras que Clint seguía con su misma expresión seria. El conejo arrojo los collares a dos de los ciervos, quienes lo agarraron y lo observaron detenidamente.

-Estos modelos los fabricaron unos días antes del ataque, pero eran unos collares con otro propósito, solo iba a ser un accesorio mas para las hembras. Hasta que atacaron a Parker, y horas después, mis mejores trabajadores lo convirtieron en un collar letal, para controlar las emociones.- Explico Bill

Las panteras se mostraron inconformes.

-No tiene sentido, ¿como es que lo convirtieron en un arma letal en pocas horas?.- Pregunto una de las panteras eufóricas.

Bill y Clinton se dieron una mirada rara, rara para las panteras, luego el conejo hizo una señal con la cabeza a los ciervos.

-Porque todo fue planeado caballeros...- Dijo Bill en tono frío.

Cuando menos lo esperaron, las panteras ya estaban inmovilizadas en sus asientos, por dos ciervos, y los dos restantes les pusieron el collar rápidamente. Luego de que se las pusieran, las panteras trataron de arrancárselas, pero no pudieron.

-¡Quítenos esto ahora!.- Grito una pantera.

De pronto, el foco que parpadeaba en rojo, se torno de verde, cuando eso paso, lanzo una descarga eléctrica sobre la pantera haciendo que se retuerza de dolor.

-Somos indefensos como pueden ver señores, por eso hicimos esto, solo falta dormir al presidente en su camilla, después de todo esta entre la vida y la muerte.- Dijo Bill.

-Sabíamos que se opondrían, lo siento, pero es necesario.- Dijo Clint en tono sombrío.

Bill se arremango su pata derecha, y salió a relucir un reloj dorado con unos pequeños botones.

-De verdad, lo lamento.-

Bill oprimió uno de los botones, y las dos panteras se electrocutaron a tal grado, de que su pelaje empezó a humear y caer de su cuerpo. Los ciervos se alejaron de la mesa, y Clint mostró una sonrisa diabólica. Las panteras cayeron en sus sillas, y dejaron de moverse, claramente muertos. Los cuerpos carecían de pelaje, estaba rosado y con moretones severos.

-Creo que té excediste Bill.- Dijo Clint.

-No importa, hay que seguir el plan.- Dijo Bill, volvió a tapar su reloj con la manga.

Uno de los ciervos saco su celular de los bolsillos, marco un numero y de coloco el movil en la oreja.

-Si... Ya pueden entrar al hospital señores... Esta bien, adiós.-

El ciervo, colgó su movil y lo guardo en sus bolsillos de nuevo.

-Hay que limpiar esto inmediatamente.- Dijo Clint refiriéndose a los cuerpos de las panteras.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron, todos voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron, en especial Bill. Era un pequeño conejito, igual que Bill, con un pequeño traje de marinero y un barco de juguete.

-¡Papi!.- Grito el conejito alegre.

Entro corriendo hacia la mesa junto a Bill, pero cuando iba a subir, vio por debajo de la mesa dos cuerpos rosados y repletos de moretones. El conejito se deprimió al ver esto, y volteo hacia arriba de la mesa.

-Hijo, te dije que no entraras.-

Bill salto de la mesa y cayo al lado de su hijo, quien volteo de nuevo a ver los cuerpos.

-¿Que les ha pasado?.- Pregunto el conejito inocentemente.

-Ellos...- Bill no sabia que decir. -Se quedaron dormidos Mark, y su pelaje se cayo de tanto cansancio.-

-Pero...- El conejito quiso decir algo, pero Clint lo interrumpió.

-Escucha Mark, ellos murieron.- Dijo Clint con frialdad.

-Clint... Es un niño...- Replico Bill en voz baja.

-Tiene que aprender a esa edad esos temas, si va a seguir tus pasos Bill.- respondió Clint.

Bill volteo hacia su hijo, que miro confuso a los cuerpos.

-¿Porque murieron?.- Pregunto Mark confuso.

-Se electrocutaron.-

Mark volvió a ver los cuerpos, cuando los vio, soltó una risita inocente.

-Se ven raros.- Comento Mark.

Bill se rasco la cabeza un poco confuso, luego puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Mark.

-Ellos tenían que irse... no hicieron caso a nuestras ideas, de que los depredadores son malos.- Dijo Bill con pesas, pues Mark aun era pequeño.

-No son malos, a mi nunca me han hecho nada malo.- Comento Mark inocentemente.

-Por suerte a ti no, pero al alcalde, a tu tío Sam, y a otros mas.-

Clint se fastidio de eso y se levanto de su asiento.

-Yo creo que deberíamos irnos, ya vienen a limpiar esto.- Dijo Clint.

Los conejos se voltearon y salieron de la oficina, al igual que los ciervos, pero Clint se detuvo a ver los cuerpos. Les quito los collares a ambos y los guardo de nuevo en el maletín que llevaba Bill. Luego soltó una risa.

-No podían evitarlo.-

Luego uno de los ciervos entro a la oficina apurado.

-Ya entro nuestro contacto al hospital.-

Clint sonrió un poco.

-Espero que sigs el plan, mientras...- Clint le dio el maletín al ciervo. -Ve a Sahara Square y esconde esto en la bodega.-

-Esta bien... Pero, ¿cual bodega?.-

-La de siempre idiota.- Exclamo Clint.

El ciervo asintió temeroso y salió corriendo de ahí.

(Hospital de Zootopia)

En los largos pasillos vacíos del hospital, caminaba un lobo negro con bata de doctor, en uno de los bolsillos se podía notar que cargaba una jeringa con un liquido azul. Después de caminar por los pasillos, llego al lugar donde reposaba el alcalde, la puerta estaba protegida por cuatro guardias ovejas. El lobo camino pasivamente hasta la puerta, pero una de las ovejas lo detuvo.

-Oiga doctor, acaban de revisarlo hace apenas unos minutos.- Dijo la oveja en tono serio.

El lobo saco las patas de los bolsillos en señal de paz, y en un movimiento rápido, le dio una bofetada al guardia desmayando al guardia al instante. Las restantes reaccionaron, una de ellas trato de sacar su arma, pero el lobo le patio la pata rompiéndola en el acto, la oveja se desvaneció del dolor y cayo al suelo. Otra oveja trato de golpearlo, pero el lobo lo esquivo, con su pata derecha le pico los ojos haciéndolo gritar de dolor, pero la tapo la boca, lo tomó por el cuello y le trono el cuello. La ultima oveja de pie se encontraba asustada, el lobo lo vio malévolamente. La oveja saco su arma, pero antes de que disparara, el lobo se acerco a el y le trono la pata, haciendo que suelte el arma. Luego le dio con el codo en su cara, durmiéndolo al instante. Se aseguro que todos estuvieran en el suelo, luego se peino un poco el pelaje, y entro al cuarto. En el cuarto reposaba el porcino alcalde de Zootopia, tenia varios tubos entrando por las venas de sus patas.

-Buenas señor alcalde.- Saludo el lobo en silencio mientras cerraba la puerta.

El porcino abrió los ojos lentamente, vio que un lobo con bata estaba frente a el, y lo vio confuso.

-Se que no puede hablar, y así esta bien.-

El lobo se fue a sentar al lado de la camilla, el porcino se estreso al imaginar las intenciones del lobo. El lobo saco de su bata la jeringa con liquido azul.

-Prometo que esto será rápido...- El lobo estuvo a punto de inyectarle el líquido pero vio que sonó su celular. -Mierda, espera un minuto.-

El lobo saco su celular y contesto un poco enojado.

-Oye, estoy a punto de acabar con el... Si tengo prisa uno de los guardias grito como marica y seguramente alguien lo escucho... Si si, te hablare cuando lo haya aniquilado... Se de sus planes, que nosotros no tendremos collar lo se... Aahhh, déjame y te marco mas tarde.- El lobo colgó enojado.- Idiota.-

El lobo siguió con lo suyo, puso la jeringa en el brazo del alcalde, pero cuando iba a presionar para que saliera el liquido, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era el guardia que le habían roto la pata, y estaba parado apuntándole con la pistola.

-Mierda...-

-¡Aléjese de, alcalde o disparo!.- Grito el guardia.

El lobo vio que llegaron mas guardias, al verse acorralado, decidió hacer algo arriesgado. Le inyecto la jeringa al alcalde y cuando iba a presionar el liquido, los guardias dispararon al lobo. Recibió 4 disparos, uno de ellos le dio en la cabeza matándolo al instante. El lobo cayo de la cama y quedo tendido en el suelo, un charco de sangre se formaba bajo su cabeza.

(Afuera del congreso)

Clint, Bill y su hijo salían del edificio del congreso, con unos hipopótamos de guardaespaldas, muchos animales se acercaron a ellos a preguntar cosas pero los hipopótamos se los impidieron. Mientras bajaban, Bill recibió una llamada y se paro en las escaleras.

-Hijo, espera en la limosina.- Dijo Bill.

Mark asintió y camino a la limosina al lado de los hipopótamos, dejando a Bill solo en los escalones. Clint se retiro junto con los hipopótamos. Bill finalmente contesto la llamada.

-Oye, dime que resulto.-

-No, el imbecil murió... creo que tendremos que posponer esto.- Dijo la voz del otro lado.

-No podemos posponerlo, íbamos a dar el anuncio en unas horas...- Reclamo Bill.

-No puedo, no tengo tanto animal a mi disposición.-

-A ver como le haces, quiero a Parker muerto para ayer.- Susurro Bill en voz baja.

No escucho nada del otro lado, solo un suspiro de cansancio.

-No debiste de hablarme así.-

-Yo te hablo como se me da la gana, maten a Parker ahora.-

La llamada se corto.

Bill se enojo y guardo su celular. Luego se tranquilizo un poco, vio que su hijo lo esperaba a unos metros de el aun afuera de la limo.

-¡Vamos papi!.- Grito el conejito desesperado.

Bill fingió una sonrisa, bajo un escalón pero de pronto vio que una luz roja paso por sus ojos. El lo noto, vio que de una ventana de un edificio aledaño salía la luz roja. El inmediatamente supo de que se trató y se movió rápidamente a un lado.

¡Pummm!

Un disparo se escucho, el conejito bajo las orejas y grito de sorpresa. Vio que su padre estaba quieto sobre un escalón, aun parado.

-¿Papi?.-

Bill tenia un agujero entre sus dos ojos, y derramaba sangre. El cuerpo del conejo cayo sobre los escalones, rodó hasta llegar a Mark, quien vio aterrado lo que paso. En unos instantes llegaron las patrullas de la policía, muchos animales bajaron y entraron al edificio. El conejito se acerco a su padre.

-Papi, despierta...- Mark movió con su pie el hombro de su padre.

¡Pummm!

Se escucho otro disparo, el conejito grito otra vez, uno de los hipopótamos agarro al conejito y lo arrojo a la limo.

-No te asomes.- Pidió el guardia.

Al ver que la bala no le dio a nadie, los oficiales que estaban afuera apuntaron a los edificios. Clint estaba cubriéndose en la puerta de la limo. De pronto, de las puertas del congreso, salen 4 ciervos esposados, tras de ellos dos bolsas negras y unos oficiales las cargaban.

-¡El fue!.- Grito uno de los ciervos.

Apunto a Clint, quien se aterro al ver a los oficiales, unos rinocerontes de aspecto atemorizante.

-¡Quieto ahí!.- Grito un rinoceronte.

Clint se levanto y levanto las patas, el rinoceronte llego y le doblo los brazos, lo esposó.

-Queda arrestado por el asesinato de los congresistas Benson y Simpson.-

Clint suspiro derrotado. Por otro lado, el conejito se asomo por la limo y vio que el cuerpo de su padre ya estaba bajo una manta blanca. Bajo la ventanilla y vio a su padre, sin bajarse de la limo. Soltó unas lagrimas al verlo ahí tirado. Luego, frente a la ventanilla paso un búfalo oficial, se veía que era nuevo, pues llevaba diferente uniforme.

-Aquí Bogo, encontramos al francotirador, era un lobo, quien sabe si pertenece a la Legión porque se suicido, cambio y fuera.-

El conejito al escuchar eso, sintió que algo se quebró dentro de el, se desmorono por dentro. Aquellos depredadores que el apreciaba, al menos en su escuela, le habían jugado mal. Se sentó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos con expresión seria, claramente enojado.

-No es justo.- Exclamo Mark enojado y con lagrimas en sus ojos. -Tontos depredadores.-

Una de las guardias ovejas, se sentó en el lado del conductor y encendió la limosina. Unos metros alejado de ahí, dos rinocerontes ya tenían a Clint dentro de la patrulla, uno de ellos le daba un sermón.

-Que pena, tal vez le den 17 años de carcel o mas, esperemos que tenga un buen abogado.-

Clint no contesto y volteo por la ventana, y todavía con una mirada seria. Miraba la limosina donde viajaba Mark, vio que arranco y se alejo de la escena. El simplemente sonrió al ver esto.

-Espera el tiempo que sea necesario.- Dijo Clint en voz baja.

"Sintonía ZNN, esta tarde hubo un tiroteo fuera del congreso de Zootopia, donde perdió la vida el señor Bill Bunn, director de Bunn-Corp, dejando huérfano y solo a su hijo Mark Bunn. También se supo, que dentro del edificio, dos congresista murieron, por causas desconocidas hasta ahora. Los 3 colaboradores dijeron, que todo fue obra del congresista Clint Burton, y está prófugo un ciervo. Seguiremos informando sobre este día trágico, siga en sintonía..."

End...

Pos Hola... Quise hacer algo nuevo, una nueva etapa en mi escritura, es un concepto muy interesante el que estoy tratanto (al menos para mi..) No se pero ando volado todavia con CW, y lo adapte a esta categoría, pero no es como la peli ¿sii?... Emm... El contenido es un poco perturbador, pero como dije es una nueva etapa pa mi. Y ahora que me animé a publicarlo, pues esperare sus reviews a ver que les parece este fic. El otro fic lo actualizare igual, nsp, y este depende la recepcion que tenga (aunque sea buena o mala la continuare :P). Hasta luego señor s.


	2. Chapter 2: Fin de una epoca

(Bunny Burrows)

La limosina donde viajaba Mark llego a una casa muy grande, el portón tenia una gran "B" dorada, ahí es donde vivía el pequeño Mark. El portón se abrió y la limosina paso, recorrió varios metros por un jardín muy bonito, repleto de rosas y una fuente frente a la entrada principal. La limo se estacionó frente a la puerta y apago el motor, el guardia se bajo y rápidamente le fue a abrir al pequeño Mark la puerta.

-Llegamos pequeño.-

Mark no dijo nada, seguía triste y enojado, bajo de la limosina y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo cuando llego, abrió la puerta una coneja blanca, con una vestimenta un poco antigua y de edad avanzada.

-Mark...-

La coneja se entristeció al ver al pequeño conejo triste, se agacho y lo abrazó dulcemente.

-Como lo siento.- Dijo la coneja con un nudo en la garganta.

-Nana... Mi papi se murió...- Dijo entre llantos el conejito.

-Lo se pequeño... Ya no llores.-

Mark se separo de la coneja y entro a la casa rápidamente, dejando a la nana sola en la entrada. El guardia llego junto a la coneja.

-Bill murió frente a Mark, esta muy dolido.- Comento el guardia.

-Espero que supere este duro golpe.- Dijo la coneja.

Mark entro a su habitación, cerro la puerta de golpe y corrió a su cama. Salto hacia ella y empezó a llorar en su almohada. Sollozo durante muchos minutos, hasta casi quedar dormido, pero luego recordó aquellas palabras que escucho de un oficial. "Era un lobo".

Un depredador, que le arrebato la vida a su padre.

El conejo se levanto de su cama, pensando en aquellas palabras y el momento en el que su padre perdió la vida. Camino hasta una pequeña repisa donde tenia varios juguetes, tomo uno un poco grande. Era un lobo con capa y una gran "S" en su pecho. Lo apretó muy fuerte entre sus patas.

-Son unos tontos... Ma... Malditos.- Dijo entre sollozos y furioso el conejito.

Mark lanzo el juguete muy fuerte contra una pared, rompiendo el juguete al instante, destrozandose en mil pedazos. De pronto escucho que golpearon la puerta.

-¿Quien?.- Pregunto Mark aclarándose su garganta.

-Mark, alguien vino a verte.- Dijo la nana del otro lado de la puerta.

Mark se acerco a la puerta.

-No quiero hablar con nadie.- Dijo Mark un poco enojado.

En eso escucho una voz conocida.

-Mark... Soy Judy... Por favor abre.- Hablo la voz del otro lado.

Mark pensó en retirarse, pero luego suspiro y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba su mejor amiga, Judy Hopps, con su particular vestimenta de coneja de la granja.

-Lo siento mucho Mark.-

Judy entro al cuarto y abrazo a Mark, el conejito soltó unas lagrimas sobre los hombros de Judy.

-Gracias... Por venir.- Dijo Mark entre sollozos.

Judy se separó de Mark, los dos se fueron a sentar a la cama, la nana al ver que entraron al cuarto, cerro la puerta. Mark seguía llorando y Judy puso una pata sobre su hombro.

-Cuando me entere, vine hasta acá lo mas rápido posible.- Dijo Judy.

-Me siento mal... No puedo creer lo que está pasando.-

-Yo... No se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido... Pero, creo que debes superar esto, de alguna forma.-

-Siento enojo... Tristeza y...- Mark no encontró la palabra.

-¿Impotencia?.-

-No... Odio.- Dijo Mark.

-¿Odio, hacia quien?.-

-Hacia los depredadores...-

Judy se sorprende por las palabras que soltó su amigo.

-Pero... Ellos que tiene que ver con...-

-Un lobo mato a mi padre... Lo escuche de un policía.-

-Mark, no todos los depredadores son malos...-

-Si lo son...- Mark bajo de la cama. -Si uno de ellos mato a mi papa, entonces los demás son iguales.-

-No lo son Mark, todos son diferentes.- Judy también bajo de la cama.

Mark se acerco a la repisa de los juguetes.

-Ellos deberían dejar de existir... Que los desaparezcan.- Dijo Mark con frialdad.

-Mark... Se que estas enojado, pero no es motivo para que los odies a todos.-

Mark tomo otro de los juguetes, ahora una pantera negra, con un casco negro.

-Los pintan como superhéroes, pero son malos...- Mark le arranco la cabeza al muñeco. -Y tienen que morir...- Dijo Mark fríamente.

Judy vio asustada la acción de Mark.

-Mark...-

En eso alguien abre la puerta, es uno de los guardias que lo llevaba, junto a la nana quien se hallaba un poco preocupada.

-No lo se lleve, es solo un niño.- Rogó la nana.

Mark y Judy voltearon a la puerta.

-Lo siento señora, pero la tía de Mark lo quiere en Zootopia.- Dijo él guardia.

-La situación es peligrosa allá en la ciudad, lo pueden lastimar.- Dijo la nana preocupada.

El guardia se acerco al conejito.

-Chico, devuelta a la ciudad.-

Mark bajo la cabeza un poco triste, Judy lo noto y encaro al guardia.

-No creo que quiera ir, acaban de matar a su papá allá y ustedes lo quieren regresar.- Reclamo Judy.

-Son ordenes de su tía.-

La nana entro y se puso detrás del pequeño Mark.

-No se lo llevara, soy lo único que tiene.-

El guardia suspiro fastidiado.

-Lo siento señora.-

La oveja se agacho, tomo al conejito en sus patas y lo cargo. Mark grito de sorpresa.

-¡Oiga!.- Grito la nana.

-¡Mark!.- Grito Judy asustada.

El guardia salió del cuarto con el conejo en brazos, bajo las escaleras de la casa, las conejas lo seguían desesperadas. El guardia abrió la puerta con una patada, corrió a la limosina, abrió la puerta de la limo y dejo al conejo sobre el asiento.

-¡Mark!.- Grito la nana.

El guardia cerro la puerta, corrió a su lado de la limo y entro, luego atoro las puertas. La nana llego y trato de abrir la puerta, salto hacia el manubrio y golpeo la puerta. La limo arranco y la nana bajo de la limo rendida. Pero cuando arranco, Judy siguió la limo.

-¡Niña!.- Grito la nana asustada.

Judy trato de saltar a la limo, pero resbalo, y rodó por el asfalto. La nana de Mark llego con Judy y se agacho a revisarla.

-¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto la nana.

-Si...- Judy volteo a ver a la limo mientras se alejaba.

La limo se perdió de vista y ambas conejas se entristecieron.

-Mark...- Judy soltó una lagrima.

La nana ayudo a Judy a levantarse del suelo, le sacudió el polvo de sus prendas.

-Su tía Molly es muy estricta, solo espero que aguante.- Comento la nana.

-No pude decirle adiós...-

La nana puso una pata sobre el hombro de Judy.

-Ven, te llevare a casa.-

La nana y Judy salieron de la casa, y caminaron hacia la granja de Judy.

(Tundratown)

En un edificio abandonado, de unos 8 pisos, se encuentran uno de los grupos mas temidos de la historia de Zootopia, la Legión Depredadora. En el ultimo piso, 3 lobos alegaban cosas sin sentido.

-No es justo, yo quería la ultima dona.- Alegó un lobo.

-Yo también, maldito tragón.- Reclamo otro lobo.

Un lobo se lamia los dedos de sus patas satisfecho, luego se rió de los dos lobos.

-Lo siento perdedores.-

En eso, la puerta se abre de golpe asustando a los lobos presentes, todos se pararon rectamente y pusieron una expresión seria. Al cuarto, entro un lobo blanco con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, y con un uniforme militar.

-No me sorprende que estén perdiendo el tiempo.- Dijo el lobo seriamente.

-Solo estábamos comiendo señor...- Dijo uno de los lobos tímidamente.

-Si... Nos preparamos para la siguiente misión.- Dijo un lobo en tono firme.

El lobo con el parche puso sus patas en la espalda.

-Ya no habrá otra misión, ni otras mas.-

Los lobos voltearon a su jefe con sorpresa, uno de ellos se vio que no le gusto la idea.

-No entiendo...-

-Nos retiramos del entorno caballeros, desde ahora, la Legión ya no existe.-

-¿Porque?.- Pregunto sorprendido uno de los lobos.

El lobo alfa no contesto la pregunta.

-Acaso nos va a...-

-No, no. Es solo que, hemos perdido el honor, si esto lo hacíamos por nuestras creencias, pues estamos mal.-

-Hemos trabajado por años, no es posible que ahora pienses eso.- Dijo un lobo en tono enojado.

-Ya lo decidí, la Legión se separa, nuestros actos van a llevar a muchos de nosotros a la destrucción. Sin mencionar que alguien de la Legión ha estado trabajando en las sombras.-

Uno de los lobos trago saliva.

-En fin, no se quedara así, gracias a ese animal, están a punto de aplicar una ley que nos va a afectar a todos.- Dijo el alfa.

-No a nosotros, somos la Legión, todos nos temen, no importa que les pongan a los demás un collar.- Protesto un lobo.

-Tengo familia Luke, y nietos, no es correcto que ellos sufran por nuestros actos.-

Luke iba a hablar, pero el alfa se lo impidió.

-Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo el alfa.

El alfa salió del cuarto. Luke apretó los puños furioso y golpeo la mesa.

-Me descubrió el anciano.- Dijo Luke con enojo.

-Pero, ya no tiene caso, mandaste a matar a Bunn y lo lograste.-

-El plan sigue su curso.-

Luke se quedo pensativo.

-No lo creo... Falta el alcalde.-

-Cierto.-

-Y tengo que deshacerme del anciano.- Comento Luke.

De pronto la puerta se vuelve a abrir de golpe, dos lobos negros de estatura alta y musculosos entraron al cuarto, asustando a los presentes. Llevaban sus armas cargadas y apuntaron a los dos lobos ayudantes.

-Traidores.- Dijo uno de ellos.

Luke se asusto al verlos. Los lobos dispararon a los ayudantes en la cabeza, matándolos. Luke cerro los ojos esperando su muerte, pero en lugar de eso, escucho la voz del alfa.

-No puedo creer que nos hayas traicionado.- Dijo el alfa.

-No te traicione, solo quise deshacerme del alcalde eso es todo.-

-¡No mientas!, tenias un trato con el señor Bunn y un congresista, dime cual era, ¡ahora!.-

Luke tartamudeo un poco.

-Me prometio, que si mataba al alcalde, aplicarían la ley de los collares, y nosotros no los tendríamos, aparte de un poder ilimitado.- Confeso Luke.

-¿Que pensabas ganar?.-

-Respeto. Algo que tu perdiste hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo Luke con rabia.

El alfa permaneció callado y decidió no contestar su ofensa.

-Desaparezcan a este infeliz, pero no lo maten, que sufra.-

Los lobos grandes se acercaron a el y lo tomaron de las patas.

-Pasaras el resto de tu vida encerrado en una bodega, no tendrás a nadie.- Dijo el alfa en tono severo.

Luke iba a gritar, pero uno de los lobos le puso un bozal.

-Llévenselo.- Ordeno el alfa.

(Downtown Zootopia)

En uno de los edificios de departamentos mas lujosos de la ciudad, llego la limosina de Mark. En la entrada esperaba un mapache con traje elegante, el mapache al ver que llego la limo, abrió la puerta trasera.

-Señorito Mark, lo espera su tía.- Dijo el mapache.

Mark vio confuso el edificio, bajo de la limo y camino a la entrada. Se acomodó su corbata de marinero y entro al edificio. Cuando entro, vio los enormes candelabros del lobby, varios animales caminaban por ahí. No sabia a donde ir, ni donde estaba...

-Mark...- Llamó una voz femenina al conejito.

El volteo a su lado y vio a su tía Molly, una coneja café con un vestido negro.

-Tía Molly.-

Mark corrió a su tía para abrazarla, pero apenas se acerco y Molly lo aparto.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no le abrases, ni que me llames tía.- Dijo Molly en tono severo.

Mark bajo la cabeza un poco triste.

-Bienvenido a tu nueva vida querido, no te faltara nada conejito, ya que al morir mi hermano, la compañía cae en mis patas.-

-El me dijo que ese trabajo iba a ser mío.- Protesto Mark.

-Lo siento, pero mientras este viva, no podrás mandar la compañía y menos con la edad que tienes.-

Mark volvió a bajar su cabecita, Molly rió complacida.

-Subamos.- Dijo Molly.

Mark tardo en reaccionar, por dentro sentía ira y enojo contra Molly, apretó los puños y volteo a hacia su tía.

-Algún día...-

(En algún lugar de Zootopia)

Luke despertó agitado, respiro agitadamente y miro su entorno. Estaba en una bodega, y por una ventana con rejas notó que era de noche. El lugar era reducido, apenas y podría correr o hacer algo de provecho. Se levanto y camino a la ventanilla con la reja, se asomo y vio que estaba al lado de las dunas del Sahara Square.

-No...-

El lobo golpeo los barrotes y grito con ira.

*Sintonía ZNN*

El gobierno ha decidido finalmente, después de los múltiples ataques a varios animales importantes, decidieron... No aplicar la ley. Muchos aplaudieron la negación de la ley, pero otros no opinan lo mismo. Esta negación tuvo que ver con el CEO de Bunn-Corp, que es el que iba a fabricar los collares. Hoy es un día memorable para Zootopia, hoy volvemos a respirar la libertad y...

Mark apago la radio furioso.

-No durara mucho

End...

Me pique! No pude parar y escribi otro cap mas jeje, andaba bien inspiradeishons y me avente otro. Thanks for the revius, y pues espero que la inspiración no se vaya y pueda actualizar este y el otro fic. Espero les haya gustado, dejen Review y den fav o follow. Ya me voy a dormir. Byee!


	3. Chapter 3: El inicio

*21 años después*

El sol empezó a salir e iluminar la gran ciudad de Zootopia, todos los animales salían de sus casas para dirigirse a sus trabajos. En Sahara Square, en una calle poco transitada, paro una patrulla fe la ZPD con las sirenas encendidas. La patrulla paro justo en frente de una pequeña bodega de cigarrillos, se veía vieja y por supuesto, seguro estaba abandonada... De la patrulla bajo una coneja, y del lado del copiloto un zorro, con su atuendo de policías.

-Nick ten cuidado, prepara tu arma por si acaso, recuerda que hubo reporte de disparos.- Comento la coneja

-Si si Judy, la prepare desde que salí.- Dijo Nick mientras sacaba su arma de la funda.

Se acercaron a la bodega, Judy saco su arma y la cargo. Le hizo una seña a Nick de que abriera la puerta, asintió y trato de abrir la puerta.

-No abre.-

Nick saco un pequeño palito de metal, lo inserto en la entrada y abrió la puerta. Los dos oficiales entraron, todo estaba oscuro y había varias cajas con polvo.

-Bueno, tu ve por allá...- Judy le indicó a Nick a donde ir. - Yo iré por aquí.-

Nick asintió, y ambos oficiales se separaron para buscar algo o a alguien que haya causado los disparos. Nick camino por las grandes pilas de cajas, muy alerta. Judy por su lado también iba muy alerta, en el suelo con polvo vio que habían unas huellas de pezuñas. Se agacho y las observo detenidamente.

-Que raro...-

Se levanto y siguió las huellas, cuando el camino de huellas se hacia poco visible, llego hasta un cuerpo. Judy se asusto al ver el cuerpo y le apunto, no distinguía que animal era, así que saco su linterna y la prendió. Era un ciervo un poco longevo, de su garganta salía mucha sangra y al lado de el estaba una pistola tirada. Judy se agacho para ver el cuerpo, vio que tenia una herida de bala en su cuello, e imagino que opto suicidarse.

-Zanahorias...-

Judy volteo y vio que Nick estaba llegando, al ver el cuerpo se sorprendió. Se acerco junto con ella y se agacho para ver bien el cuerpo.

-Creo que se suicido.- Dijo Judy en voz baja.

-Que raro, no veo porque se suicido a esa edad.-

-Tal vez problemas económicos, u otra cosa.-

-Llamare a las demás unidades...- Nick noto que no traía su radio. -Creo que lo deje en la patrulla, espera aquí.- Nick le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a Judy.

-Ey...- Judy se sonrojó.

-Perdón, pero ya sabes que no podemos darnos muestras de afecto en la comisaría.- Comento Nick en tono divertido.

Nick se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de la bodega. Judy se levanto también, guardo su arma y empezó a buscar en los alrededores algo que pudiera relacionarse con el ciervo. Judy noto algo raro bajo una manta azul, parecía una caja pero mediana, ella ilumino la manta y vio que era. Se acerco a la manta y la quito, era un maletín gris con mucho polvo. Saco de sus bolsas un guante negro, se lo puso en la pata derecha y con la izquierda iluminaba la maleta, la abrió y cuando vio el contenido, se sorprendió.

-Listo...-

Nick cuando llego, vio que Judy miraba algo en un maletín, cuando se acerco a ver ta,bien el contenido, puso una cara de confusión. Judy cerro la maleta, limpio el polvo de ella y vio que había un logotipo en el maletín. "Bunn-Corp".

(Downtown Zootopia)

En uno de los edificios de departamentos mas lujosos de Zootopia, en una habitación muy grande, estaba una coneja enferma en una cama matrimonial. Se le veía terrible, el sol entraba por las ventanas e iluminaban el rostro de la coneja. Al lado de ella, se hallaba sentado un conejo joven, en pijama, se le veía preocupado. La coneja trato de hablar y empezó a toser, el conejo se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza.

-M...Mark...- Dijo la coneja con dificultad.

-Si tía, aquí estoy.- Respondió Mark.

La coneja quería hablar, pero volvía a toser, hasta el grado de que arrojaba pequeñas gotas de sangre de su boca. Mark limpio la boca de su tía con un pedazo de sabana.

-Por favor... Perdóname... Por todo...- Dijo la coneja con dificultad.

Mark vio que su tía empezó a temblar, tomo la pata de su tía y la sostuvo fuerte, y vio como su vida se apago poco a poco... Su tía finalmente cerro los ojos, Mark soltó la pata de su tía, y se levanto de la cama. Se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto, la abrió y vio que estaban dos conejos con trajes elegantes y unos maletines cafés, que al ver a Mark se levantaron.

-Caballeros, mi tía acaba de fallecer...- Dijo Mark fingiendo tristeza.

-Lo sentimos mucho... Pero... Ahora podemos ver el contenido de el testamento, tanto de su padre como de su tía.-

-Bueno, muéstrenme lo principal, por favor vuelvan a tomar asiento.- Dijo Mark con gentileza.

Los abogados se sentaron, Mark se sentó frente a los abogados, y puso atención a lo que decían.

-Bien...- Un abogado abrió su maletín, y de el saco una carpeta, la abrió y leyó lo que venia en ella. -Aquí dice, que usted asumirá el mando de la compañía Bunn-Corp cuando su tía haya quedado discapacitada o haya muerto. Acaba de pasar lo último así que, usted va a ser el nuevo director de Bunn-Corp.-

-Este proceso puede llevar unos días, e incluso semanas señor Bunn...- Comento un abogado, pero Mark lo interrumpió.

-¿Porque dura tanto?.- Pregunto Mark.

-Emm... Porque hay que hacer mucho papeleo y demás.- Contesto un abogado.

-Y si, yo quiero ser el director de Bunn-Corp lo antes posible, ¿se puede?.-

Los abogados se voltearon a ver, luego voltearon hacia Mark.

-Si se puede, podemos aplazar el papeleo para después.-

-Bien, ¿para cuando seria mi nombramiento?.-

-Después del funeral de la señora Molly.-

-Excelente caballeros.- Mark se levanto. -Mas tarde discutiremos lo demás, ahora quiero estar a solas.-

Los abogados se levantaron, pusieron los documentos en sus maletines y lo cerraron.

-Lo sentimos mucho señor Bunn, esperamos que pueda superar este duro golpe.- Dijo uno de los abogados.

Mark no respondió, se dirigió a la ventana del apartamento y se quedo viendo la hermosa vista de la ciudad. Los abogados se retiraron, cuando se escucho que cerraron la puerta, Mark sonrió.

-Ya casi...-

(ZPD)

En uno de los laboratorios de la ZPD, se encontraban los oficiales Hopps y Wilde, junto a un hipopótamo con bata de doctor y unos guantes azules. Frente al hipopótamo, estaba una mesa de metal y sobre ella, el maletín de Bunn-Corp. Nick y Judy esperaban a que el científico, o doctor, diera los resultados de sus observaciones. Después de examinar el maletín y el contenido del mismo, soltó uno de los collares.

-Bueno, ambos collares tienen pequeños restos de carne de animal, y algunas pelusas negras.- Dijo el hipopótamo.

-¿Como?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Si, estos collares parece que hacen alguna especie de quemaduras en la piel, tendría que investigar bien, pero viendo bien estas cosas... Creo que ya no funcionan.-

-Wow... Es muy raro.-

En eso, entra el jefe Bogo al laboratorio, y cerro la puerta.

-Bien doctor Neil, puede retirarse.- Dijo Bogo.

El hipopótamo asintió, se quito sus guantes y los dejo sobre la mesa, y salió de la habitación. Bogo se acerco a los collares y tomo uno de ellos.

-Acaban de encontrar una antigüedad.- Comento Bogo.

-Pero aun no se como funciona esa cosa.- Dijo Judy.

-Estos collares...- Bogo levanto el collar. -Los buscamos hace veinte años, y jamás aparecieron, lo se porque estuve en el caso.-

-¿Para que sirven?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Ya no lo recuerdo, pero lo único que se, es que el ciervo que encontraron tuvo algo que ver con estos collares. Un asesinato para ser preciso, ese ciervo estuvo prófugo por mucho tiempo, y yo creo que ya no pudo con su consciencia.- Bogo dejo el collar en la mesa.

-Pero, deben servir para algo malo, si pudo matar a un animal...- Judy fue interrumpida.

-Dos panteras, cuando paso eso, interrogamos a los ciervos que las asesinaron y nos dijeron que fueron unos collares, y los buscamos pero jamas aparecieron.-

-¿Aun viven?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Se colgaron en sus celdas, jamas salió a la luz esa noticia, para evitar polémicas.-

-Debe haber alguien vivo que este implicado en eso...- Comento Judy.

-Olvídelo Hopps, el caso esta cerrado, mejor ocúpese del papeleo que le espera en su escritorio.-

Bogo se limpio las patas y salió del laboratorio.

-Bueno... Suerte con tu papeleo zanahorias.- Comento Nick en tono divertido.

Judy permaneció callada, pensando en los collares y en el asesinato de las panteras...

"Ya lo descubriré" Pensó Judy.

End...

Hello, pos ese fue el capitulo de la semana, lo iba a subir el sabado por la noche pero fui a ver El Conjuro y pos... Jeje, se me olvido aclarar, que Judy y Nick en esta historia ya tienen una relacion, y que ha pasado mas de un año desde el caso de los aulladores. Gracias por las criticas, espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten la historia, dejen review de como va la historia, hasta la próxima gente :P


	4. Chapter 4: El misterioso caso

(Downtown Zootopia)

Dieron las 9 am, todos los animales entraban a sus oficinas, y el trafico empezaba a bajar. En uno de los edificios mas grandes de la ciudad (imaginen la Freedom Tower/ WTC 1) llegaba Mark Bunn, a conversar con la directiva sobre su nombramiento. El conejo se topaba con otros animales que le daban el pésame, es increíble porque la tía había fallecido hace unas dos horas y todo el mundo lo supo en cuestión de minutos. Mark entro al edificio, donde lo recibieron mas animales, que también le daban el pésame y otros un saludo amistoso.

Mark tomo el ascensor y subió al piso 93, después de unos minutos de subir llego al piso correspondiente y busco la sala de juntas. Cuando la encontró, entro y en la mesa esperaban 10 conejos, de diferentes colores y todos vestían formalmente. Cuando lo vieron se levantaron.

-Señor Bunn.- Saludo uno de los conejos.

-Señores, tomen asiento por favor.- Dijo Mark, subió a su silla y se sentó.

Los conejos se sentaron y esperaron a que Mark hablara.

-Pues como saben, mi tía acaba de fallecer, por lo que la dirección de la empresa cae en mis patas. Y he venido a hablar se eso con ustedes.-

-Si señor Bunn, sus abogados nos dijeron que quiere ser nombrado lo antes posible, y ya vimos que si se puede.- Comento un conejo.

-¿Cuando me nombrarían?.- Pregunto Mark.

-Después del funeral, tal vez mañana o el siguiente día.-

-Hoy será su velorio, y mañana la enterrare, supongo que seria el día después de mañana ¿no?.-

-Si, esperemos que si se pueda señor Bunn.- Dijo otro conejo.

-Excelente señores, espero que así sea.-

(Departamento de Judy)

Cayo la noche, Nick manejaba por la ciudad al lado de Judy, el zorro conservo la camioneta de su amigo Finnick para uso... Personal. Llegaron al edificio de Judy, la coneja recientemente alquilo un departamento mas decente, pero aun no vivía con su pareja. Nick paro la camioneta y bajo junto con Judy para despedirse.

-Bueno zanahorias, supongo que es todo, a menos que quieras que entre...-

-Nick, de verdad me gustaría que entraras pero...- Judy bostezo. -Estoy muy cansada.-

-Mmm...-

Judy abrazo a Nick, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

-Sabes que siempre entras a verme, pero esta vez ya me estoy durmiendo.- Judy se separo de Nick.

-Okey, no te preocupes, será para la próxima.-

Nick beso la cabeza de Judy, luego le apretó una oreja.

-Buenas noches zanahorias.-

-Hasta mañana Nick.-

Nick sonrió, subió a su camioneta, la prendió y acelero. Judy se quedo parada esperando a que Nick se fuera de su vista, luego cuando lo vio desaparecer, entro al edificio. Subió por el elevador a su piso, luego entro a su amplio departamento. Prendió las luces, cerro la puerta y le pone el seguro. Se sienta en su sillón y se relaja un poco, pero luego se asusta al escuchar su teléfono sonar. Lo levanta y ve que son sus padres, suspira cansada y decide contestar.

-Hola.- Contesto Judy con emoción.

Bonnie: Hija, ¿como has estado?.

-Muy bien, cansada y agotada, y todo lo que implique estar decaída.-

Stu: Me alegra escucharlo, significa que te has estado trabajando muy duro.

-Pero aquí están las consecuencias.- Judy bostezo.

Bonnie: Pues recuerda que cuando te esfuerzas, al final viene la recompensa.

-Si, pues tienes razón. Y, ¿como están mis hermanos?.-

Stu: Bien, de hecho Ty esta a punto de graduarse y Natalie también.

-Me da mucho gusto, mándales saludos.-

Bonnie: Lo haremos hija, ya nos vamos a dormir, solo queríamos saber como estabas.

-Esta bien, los quiero mucho.-

Stu: Nosotros también.

Bonnie: Cuídate mucho y saluda a Nick de nuestra parte.

-Adiós.- Judy colgó el celular.

Judy se volvió a recostar en el sillón, pensando en los collares que vio en la mañana, y del caso no resuelto.

(Downtown Zootopia)

En el apartamento de Mark Bunn, el conejo se encontraba en su cuarto, a oscuras viendo la televisión, un canal de noticias. Tomaba de su vino acostado en la cama y tapado hasta la mitad.

"En otras noticias, mañana se cumple un año del incidente de los Aulladores, uno de los casos mas macabros en la historia. Y también, donde la coneja oficial Judy Hopps resolvió el caso, recibiendo una medalla y el cariño de toda la ciudad"

En la TV se mostró una fotografía de Judy en la comisaría. Mark al verla se quedo asombrado, hace mucho que no la veía, desde aquella vez de los aulladores, pero jamas tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella por las prohibiciones de su tía. Dejo la copa en su mueble y se levanto para observar la imagen, cuando se acerco a la TV, acaricio la imagen de Judy.

-Te extraño Judy...-

(ZPD)

Al día siguiente en la comisaría, el jefe Bogo les daba a todos los oficiales sus misiones en la sala de juntas. Todos recibieron su orden y luego les toco el turno a Nick y a Judy.

-Hopps y Wilde, cuidar las calles del centro, es todo.-

Bogo cerro su libreta, se quito los lentes y abrió la puerta, pero Judy lo interrumpió.

-Jefe Bogo, quisiera investigar el caso de los collares.- Pidió Judy.

Bogo volteo hacia abrió y la vio confuso.

-¿Para que?, ya pasaron veinte años, no creo que quede nada.-

-Por favor, se que puedo resolverlo, o al menos avanzarlo.-

Bogo lo pensó un poco.

-Tal vez Hopps, espera hasta mañana, mientras, vayan al centro.-

Bogo salió de la habitación, Nick bajo de la silla y se paro al lado de Judy.

-¿Porque quieres investigación ese caso?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Porque algo me dice que esconde un gran secreto... O tal vez no, y simplemente es que tenga curiosidad.-

-Pues, me gustaría trabajar contigo, pero se ve que será complicado.-

-Hemos tenido casos más complicados, bueno, difíciles.-

Nick rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, tenemos trabajo.-

(Gimnasio Xtrem, Zootopia)

A pesar de ser las 10 am, habia una gran cantidad de animales haciendo ejercicio en ese gimnasio, muchos lobos y panteras se hacian notar con musculosos brazos y abdomenes marcados. Pero en la esquina del gimnasio, estaba Mark Bunn levantando unas pesas, que al parecer eran mas grandes que el y seguramente mucho mas pesadas. Su pelaje estaba mojado y llevaba una banda roja para el sudor en su cabeza pero sin una playera, y cargaba la pesa parado. En eso llega una coneja blanca conun vestido muy bonito, con un portapapeles en pata, esquivo a todos los animales rudos del gimnasio.

-Señor Bunn...- Llamo la coneja un poco timida.

Mark volteo a vet a la coneja, y dejo caer las pesas en el suelo haciendo un gran ruido. La coneja admiro el cuerpo del conejo, pero luego Mark hizo unos chasquidos con sus dedos.

-Buenos dias, espero que tengas buenas noticias.-

-Solo venia a preguntar, si admitira a la policia de Zootopia en su nombramiento mañana, para avisar a la comosaria, o si no quiere puede...-

-Si si, que vayan... De hecho, me gustaria que fuera la policia coneja Judy Hopps, recuerda que en estos dias se le recuerda como una heroina.- Dijo Mark pensando en Judy.

-Esta bien...- La coneja apunto algo en el portapapeles.

Mark observó detenidamente a la coneja.

-¿Te gusta el ejercicio?.- Pregunto Mark.

La coneja se sorprendió por la pregunta, y dejo de escribir en su portapapeles.

-Si... Bueno, ahora con el trabajo ya no tengo tiempo... Pero se ve que a usted le apasiona.- Comento la coneja timidamente, viendo el abdomen de el conejo

-Si, de hecho, hace unos años empeze. Iba a artes marciales, kick boxing, luego cuando no supe que mas hacer, entre aqui. Un conejo como yo debe saber todo eso, vivo amenazado.- Dijo Mark.

-Entiendo...-

-¿Es todo?.- Pregunto Mark.

-Si... Gracias por su atencion señor Bunn.-

La coneja se retiro, Mark se agacho y volvio a tomar la pesa con esfuerzo y la puso entre sus hombros.

(El Establo, carcel de máxima seguridad de Zootopia)

En una de las carceles mas grandes de la ciudad, salía un caballo de edad avanzada, con atuendo de reo y unos lentes negros. Salió del edificio y el guardia cerro la puerta.

-Espero no volverlo a ver.- Comento el rinoceronte que era guardia.

El caballo no le dijo nada y camino lejos de la carcel, camino por las amplias calles de la ciudad, viendo como todo ha cambiado. Veía a los animales que convivían en los parques, nuevos negocios y edificios. Camino por el centro de la ciudad y se detuvo en un edificio muy alto, que en su entrada decía "Bunn-Corp". Pensó en entrar, pero había muchos guardias, así que se alejo.

Camino por las nuevas calles, vio que había muchas tiendas nuevas. Mientras caminaba, se detuvo en una tienda de electrónica, y observo una pantalla plana. El televisor emitía un canal de noticias y el titulo de la noticia llamo la atención del caballo.

"El día de ayer falleció la directora de Bunn-Corp, por lo cual, el sobrino de la señora Molly Mark Bunn, dirigirá la empresa a partir de mañana cuando lo nombren director de dicha compañía. Será una pequeña ceremonia fuera del edificio de Bunn-Corp, donde el señor Bunn desea que asistan muchos animales."

El caballo sonrió al ver la noticia, se quito los lentes y se vio en el reflejo del cristal, vio que en la etiqueta de su pecho había una mancha, la limpio y dejo unas siglas a la vista.

"Clint Howard"

End...

Chan chan chaaaaaan! El señor Hoguardss ya salio de la carcel, despues de dos decadas esperando impaciente su salida, como yo espero impaciente Infinity War... Ah, los lindos señores Hopps ya saben que Judy tiene sus andadas con Nicholas, ya saben que a mi me gusta que sean mas liberales, y mas en estos tiempos. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review pequeños saltamontes. Hasta la próxima, bye!

*Mañana o pasado mañana actualizo mi otro fic :P*


	5. Chapter 5: Encuentros inesperados

(Al día siguiente)

Los agentes policiacos entraron al cuarto donde el jefe Bogo les asignaría sus tareas, todos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas. Nick y Judy llegaron a ultimo minuto, se fueron a sentar a la primera mesa, se acomodaron y esperaron al jefe Bogo.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir a cenar en la noche?.- Pregunto Nick en susurro a Judy.

-Si, después de todo hoy salimos un poco mas temprano.- Dijo Judy en voz baja.

-Solo espero que no asignen nada agotador...-

La puerta se abrió y entro el jefe Bogo, todos los agentes presentes se pusieron de pie y golpearon la mesa repetidamente, Nick y Judy conservaron su lugar mientras todos golpeaban la mesa y gritaban.

-Siéntense todos.- Ordeno Bogo.

Los policías dejaron de golpear la mesa y se sentaron para escuchar sus tareas.

-Ya se que es habitual, que les de tareas diferentes a cada uno, pero ahora será diferente. Hoy el heredero de Bunn-Corp, Mark Bunn ascenderá a director general de su empresa y se hará un evento en las afueras de su edificio...-

Judy al escuchar el nombre de Mark, se congeló. Dejo de escuchar lo que decía Bogo y empezó a recordar lo sucedido hace unos años. Nick noto la ausencia de Judy y movió su pata frente a los ojos de la coneja.

-Psst.-

Judy parpadeo varias veces y volvió a la realidad, miro a Nick y este la miro confundido.

-¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto Nick en voz baja.

-Ehh... Si.- Contesto Judy nerviosa.

Judy sigue escuchando a Bogo, Nick se quedó un tanto inconforme por la situación de Judy, pero se volteo hacia su jefe y también escucho lo que decía.

-En fin, todos aquí irán a cuidar el evento, cualquier actividad sospechosa la reportaran inmediatamente, la localización del edificio ya esta en el mapa de las patrullas, ¿alguna pregunta?.- Bogo finalizo.

Todos negaron.

-Bien, pueden irse.-

Todos los oficiales se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron en orden hasta la salida, todos salieron, Judy espero a que todos salieran. Cuando vio que todos salieron, incluido su compañero zorro, Judy camino a la puerta.

-Hopps.- Llamo Bogo a la coneja.

Judy volteo hacia su jefe.

-¿Si?.-

Bogo camino a la puerta junto con Judy.

-Me informaron que el señor Bunn, quiere contar contigo para la ceremonia, y fue muy especifico.- Dijo Bogo.

-Osea que, yo lo... ¿Cuide?.-

-Algo así, solo no te separes de el.-

-¿Y que hará Nick?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Lo mismo que los demás oficiales, cuidar los alrededores.-

-Entiendo.-

Finalmente, Judy y Bogo salieron de la sala. Judy se reunió con su compañero y salieron de la comisaría.

(Bunn-Corp Tower)

Al pie de la torre de Bunn-Corp, muchos animales de la prensa y varios civiles se reunían en la entrada del edificio esperando a que el evento empezara. Patrullas de la ZPD empezaron a llegar al edificio, y unas cuantas patrullas cerraron la calle principal al frente del edificio. Un oso panda vestido de negro abrió las puertas de cristal del edificio, permitiendo el paso a los animales presentes. En el lobby del edificio, había un pequeño templete con una mesa con papales y frente al templete varias sillas y unas cuantas cámaras de televisión.

Los animales reporteros se fueron sentando en sus sillas y poco a poco, el lobby empezó a llenarse de animales que se preparaban para el evento. En eso, llega al templete, un grupo de 6 conejos con trajes elegantes de color negro. Se pararon en el templete, los reporteros al verlos empezaron a tomar fotografías y los flashes relucieron los rostros de los conejos. Uno de los conejos, era Mark Bunn, quien buscaba con su mirada a la oficial Judy Hopps.

(Mientras tanto)

Una patrulla se detuvo abruptamente frente al edificio de Bunn-Corp, de la patrulla bajo un zorro y una coneja. Cerraron sus puertas y caminaron rápidamente al edificio, pues al parecer iban un poco tarde.

-Vamos Nick, es tarde.- Dijo Judy apresurada.

Fueron al lobby y vieron que el evento ya había comenzado, un conejo blanco daba un discurso en el micrófono de la mesita. Nick y Judy entraron al lobby y caminaron por un lado de la prensa, Judy empezó a buscar su... Objetivo. En eso, Judy voltea entre la prenda y vio a Bogo sentado, quien la vio e inmediatamente le hizo una seña de que subiera al templete con los conejos.

-Espera aquí Nick.- Dijo Judy en voz baja.

Nick asintió y se quedo parado en donde estaba, Judy trago saliva y camino hasta el templete, subió unos dos escalones y se topo con 6 sillas. El conejo que estaba hablando dejo una silla vacía, así que Judy decidió sentarse en ella, y tal vez así encontraría al conejo que busca. Se sentó en la silla un poco nerviosa, detrás dd la prensa estaba Bogo quien al ver que Judy se sentó, puso su pata en su cara, dando a entender que la coneja estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Judy pensó en levantar pero, alguien le hablo.

-Disculpe, creo que esta sentada en la silla del señor Carrey.- Dijo una voz familiar en la oreja de Judy.

Judy volteo a su lado derecho y vio a un conejo negro con traje elegante, quien le miraba con una sonrisa. Se congeló, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, pues frente a ella estaba Mark Bunn. Mark se rió por la reacción de Judy, la coneja iba a saludarlo, pero le había llegado el turno a Mark de hablar, así que se levanto y se fue al pequeño micrófono.

-Disculpe oficial, ese es mi asiento.- Dijo el conejo que anteriormente estaba hablando en el micrófono.

Judy reaccionó, y vio que el conejo estaba parado frente a el.

-Discúlpeme...- Dijo Judy con nervios, se levanto y le cedió el asiento.

Judy se bajo del templete muy apenada, Nick veía divertido la situación por la que paso su compañera coneja. Judy se reunió con Nick, pero en eso llego Bogo un poco molesto.

-¿Que paso?, se supone que tenias que estar parada al lado del templete, no quitarle el asiento al señor Carrey.- Dijo Bogo.

-Lo siento, es que me puse nerviosa.- Dijo Judy.

-¿Como que te pusiste nerviosa?.- Pregunto Bogo.

-Pues si, es que... Conozco a Mark Bunn desde que era niña y... Lo deje de ver hace unos años.- Dijo Judy nerviosa.

Nick y Bogo se sorprendieron por el comentario de la coneja, Mark seguía hablando en el templete mientras veía a al trio de oficiales alegar entre ellos. Bogo suspiro un poco tranquilo.

-Solo no pases vergüenzas Hopps.- Dijo Bogo, y finalmente se fue a sentar.

Judy vio que Mark estaba hablando, luego Nick le dio un codazo a Judy para llamar su atención.

-No me dijiste que conocías a Bunn.- Dijo Nick ligeramente serio.

-Te contare en la noche.- Dijo Judy.

Pasaron 5 minutos, Mark termino de hablar por el micrófono, firmo unos papeles junto con sus compañeros conejos y oficialmente, Bunn era el director de Bunn-Corp. Todos los presentes aplaudieron, y la prensa comenzó a tomar fotografías de la comitiva de conejos. Luego la prensa empezó a retirarse y finalmente, en el templete solo quedaba Mark y un conejo compañero de el, y Judy pensó en subir a saludarlo.

-Iré a saludar a Mark, ¿me acompañas?.- Pregunto Judy a Nick.

-Mmm, esta bien, pero que sea rápido que el jefe nos quiere en la patrulla lo más rápido posible.- Dijo Nick de mala gana.

La pareja de oficiales subió al templete, Judy estaba un poco nerviosa, mientras que Nick iba serio. Mark al ver a la pareja de oficiales, se despidió del conejo con el que hablaba, y puso atención a los oficiales, en especial a Judy.

-Lamento si no...- Mark no pudo terminar, pues Judy lo abrazo con sentimiento, algo que a Nick le pareció incomodo y decidió voltear a otra parte.

El abrazo duro unos cuantos segundos, y Judy decidió separarse de Mark.

-Así que aquí estuviste, todos estos años.- Comento Judy.

-Si, y con perfil bajo ya que mi tía no me dejaba salir.- Dijo Mark con tristeza.

-Antes que nada, quiero presentarte a mi compañero, Nick Wilde.- Judy tomo la mano de Nick y lo acerco junto con ella.

Mark era un poco mas grande que Judy, e incluso casi alcanzaba a Nick, todo por ser un conejo adicto al ejercicio. Nick extendió su pata para saludar, y Mark la estrecho.

-Mark Bunn, un gusto conocerlo.- Dijo Mark con gentileza.

-El gusto es mío.- Dijo Nick entre dientes.

Mark soltó la mano de Nick y se concentro en la coneja oficial.

-Y dime, ¿como has estado?, te vi en las noticias varias veces.- Comento Mark.

-Bien, mucho trabajo y pues... Todo bien.- Dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

-Jamas pude despedirme, pasaron muchas cosas y...- Mark entristeció.

-No te preocupes, yo se que no fue fácil, pero ve, aquí estas a cargo de tu empresa.- Dijo Judy tratando de aliviarlo.

Judy se acerco mas a Mark, cosa que volvió a incomodar a Nick, y no lo iba a soportar mas tiempo.

-Judy, tenemos que irnos, el jefe nos esta llamando.- Dijo Nick interfiriendo entre Mark y Judy.

-Pero, si...- Judy fue interrumpida.

-Tenemos trabajo.-

Judy bajo la cabeza, pero Mark la levanto suavemente con su pata.

-No te pongas triste, ya nos reuniremos un día, ¿que te parece mañana?.- Pregunto Mark.

Judy iba a contestar, pero su compañero zorro volvió a interferir.

-Ehh, tal vez no pueda porque... Tiene mucho trabajo, igual que ahora así que si nos disculpa señor Bunn...- Nick fue interrumpido por Judy, que lo miraba seria.

-No es cierto Mark, espero desocuparme mañana y tal vez salgamos.- Dijo Judy agregando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Nick se enojo por dentro, mientras que Mark sonrió complacido.

-Excelente, ¿me pasarías tu numero?.- Pregunto Mark.

-Si...-

Nick no soporto mas y se bajo del templete, sin despedirse de Mark, la pareja de conejos vieron confusos la reacción de Nick, aunque era de esperarse. Pasaron unos segundos mientras anotaban sus teléfonos.

-Pues, un gusto verte Mark, me alegro verte de nuevo.- Dijo Judy.

-A mi también Judy, espero verte mañana.-

-Si, yo también.-

Mark volteo a la entrada, y vio parado a Nick con mirada seria e impaciente.

-Creo que tu amigo está esperándote.- Dijo Mark apuntando al zorro.

-Ahh si, es muy impaciente.-

-Me imagino.-

Judy abrazo a Mark para despedirse

-Hasta luego Mark.- Se despidió Judy,

-Hasta luego... Judy.- Dijo Mark.

Se separaron y se quedaron viendo unos segundos, luego Judy se volteo y bajo del templete. Mark se quedo parado arriba del templete viendo como se alejaba Judy. La coneja llego junto a su compañero y salieron del edificio. Mark suspiro, luego sonrió pensando en Judy. Hasta Que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Señor Bunn...- Una coneja blanca con atuendo elegante se acerco. -Hay alguien esperándolo en su oficina.-

-Bien, ya voy.-

(Mientras tanto)

Judy y Nick subieron a la patrulla, Judy se veía un poco molesta y el zorro lo noto de inmediato, aunque el también estaba serio. Judy prendió la patrulla y acelero para alejarse del edificio.

-Fuiste muy grosero Nick.- Comento Judy en tono serio.

-¿Ehh?.-

-No te hagas tonto, hablaste muy grosero con el y aparte, no me dejaste hablar mas tiempo con el.-

-Sabes que tenemos trabajo y...-

-No digas eso, el jefe Bogo nos dijo que nos tomáramos un descanso.-

Nick se volteo y miro por la ventana.

-Perdón, es solo que... Sentí...- Nick no podía hablar.

-Vamos, dilo.-

-Celos.- Dijo Nick finalmente.

-Lo sabia.- Dijo Judy un poco mas calmada.

-Me sentí incomodo y...-

-Nick, el fue mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, hace muchos años.-

-No me contaste eso.-

-Pues veras, hace...-

Judy fue interrumpida por la radio, era el jefe Bogo exigiendo su presencia en la comisaría, y no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar y cortar la historia.

-Te contare en la noche Nick.-

-Bien.-

(Bunn-Corp)

Mark salió del elevador, vio que estaba en el piso 90, así que camino a su oficina para ver a su cita. Paso por los pasillos hasta que llego a su oficina, se estiro un poco para abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió, se sorprendió al ver su cita. En una silla grande frente al escritorio, estaba sentado un caballo con un traje gris, volteo la silla y quedo frente a Mark.

-Hola Mark.- Saludo el caballo.

Mark entro y cerro la puerta, luego se acerco al caballo.

-Creo acordarme de ti...- Dijo Mark tratando de recordar.

-Clint Howard.- Dijo el caballo.

-Eso, ya me acorde... Que gusto verlo por aquí, hace años que no lo veo.-

-La carcel no es un lugar muy bonito, aunque te das a respetar rápidamente.-

-Fue mucho tiempo.-

-Si, creciste mucho Mark, ya eres todo un macho.- Comento Clint.

Mark se sentó del otro lado del escritorio, Clint volteo y quedo frente a Mark.

-Dime, ¿como te ha ido?, me entere que ya eres director de Bunn-Corp.- Comento Clint.

-Si, apenas hoy firme oficialmente la papelería y todo eso.-

-Si, solo vi una parte, luego subí acá, porque tengo cosas que hablar contigo.-

-¿Que cosas?.- Pregunto Mark.

Clint se acerco mas al conejo.

-Bien, antes de decirte bien, solo quiero saber, si estas de acuerdo con el proyecto de tu padre.-

-El de los collares ¿cierto?.- Mark se intereso en la platica.

-Si, hace veinte años estuvo a punto de aplicarse, pero tu sabes, lamentablemente tu padre falleció y quedó inconcluso.-

-Ehh ¿a que vas con todo esto?.-

-Que... Traigas a la vida ese proyecto, por el que tu padre lucho tanto.-

Mark se sorprendió, no sabia que decir, poco sabia del proyecto de su padre, pero se notaba que estaba interesado.

-¿Porque estas interesado en eso Clint?.- Pregunto Mark.

-No lo se, justicia por lo de tu padre, mi esposa... Muchas cosas Mark.-

-¿Que le paso a tu esposa?, disculpe la pregunte.-

-Pues, para resumirte la triste historia, mi esposa falleció en patas de un tigre asaltante, estaba embarazada y...- Clint se detuvo pensando en lo sucedido.

Mark espero el resto, pero vio que Clint se puso muy serio.

-Creo que es suficiente.- Dijo Mark.

-Espero entiendas mi sed de justicia, por los caídos en patas de los depredadores.-

Mark sonrió, y puso sus patas en el escritorio, entre lazando sus dedos.

-Pues déjeme decirle, que el proyecto, no esta inconcluso. Solo falta ponerlos en sus respectivos cuerpos.- Comento Mark.

-¿Ah si?.-

-Si, el proyecto nunca se cancelo prácticamente, solo que nunca llego a los depredadores. Estuve muy al pendiente de los movimientos de mi tía.-

-Dices que el proyecto, ¿esta listo?.-

-Si señor Howard, solo falta un pequeño detalle.-

-Escucho.-

-Un detonante, algo que haga que las presas, odien a los depredadores.-

-Creo poder ayudarte con eso.- Dijo Clint con una sonrisa.

Mark empezó a recordar el momento de la muerte de su padre, y cuando el mismo juro vengarse de los depredadores, por el sufrimiento que le causaron. Clint chasqueo sus dedos, despertando a Mark.

-También, necesito que me des, hospedaje, embargaron mis propiedades.-

Mark lo pensó bien, a pesar de compartir las mismas motivaciones y que en el pasado hayan "convivido", no le daba mucha confianza.

-Hazlo por los viejos tiempos Mark, fui un muy buen amigo de tu padre, y seguramente lo recuerdas.-

-Si, esta bien, te ayudare con eso.-

En eso, se abre la puerta de la oficina, y es la misma coneja secretaria que aviso lo de la cita de Clint. Se asomo y Mark puso atención a la secretaria.

-Señor Bunn, lo esperan en la sala de juntas.-

-Ya voy.-

Mark bajo de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta, la asistente salió y cuando Mark iba a salir, Clint lo detuvo.

-Mark, ¿cuando pondremos en marcha eso?.- Pregunto Clint.

Mark volteo hacia Clint.

-Pronto Clint, no te desesperes.-

(Menry Restaurant)

En la noche, en un restaurante muy bonito en el centro de la ciudad, cenaban Judy y Nick, Judy relataba lo que sucedió hace varios años con Mark. Al parecer ambos, ya se habían encariñado de nuevo a pesar de su pequeño enojo en la mañana.

-...Luego trate de seguir la limosina y falle, no pude alcanzarla.- Termino Judy de relatar.

Nick escucho atento cada segundo de su relato.

-Yo no sabia, es muy...- Nick tosió. -Triste.-

-Si, ya no lo volví a ver, hasta hoy.-

-Pero, sabes que estas en una relación...- Comento Nick.

-No seas celoso Nick, sabes que solo tengo... Ojos para ti.- Dijo Judy con una risita.

-No seas cursi zanahorias, solo di que jamas me traicionarías.-

-Uy, perdón. ¿Acaso también te incomoda que te diga cosas cursis?.-

-No, o bueno si, un poco.-

Nick y Judy rieron. Nick pidió una botella de vino para pasar un buen rato junto a su compañera, aunque no se den afecto mutuo en publico. La pareja de oficiales paso el resto de la noche muy agradable, pero Nick aun seguía con cierta duda sobre el conejo que conoció ese día.

(Al día siguiente)

Judy bajo de un taxi afuera de la comisaría, al parecer Nick no paso a recogerla por razones desconocidas. Entro a la comisaría, vio que había pocos policías pues era muy temprano. Judy llego y saludo a Benjamin, y después de conversar unos segundos, Judy se marcho a buscar al jefe Bogo antes de que diera la asignación de tareas. Fue a la oficina de su jefe, y lo encontró ahí con una carpeta, parado frente al escritorio. Judy toco la puerta.

-Jefe, ¿puedo pasar?.- Pregunto Judy.

-Adelante Hopps.-

Judy entro, y se paro junto a Bogo.

-Bueno, eh... Vine a pedirle que si... Podría asignarme el caso de los collares.-

Bogo se sorprendió por la petición de la coneja.

-Ya te dije que quedo en el pasado.-

-Pero no fue terminado, y no es correcto.-

-¿Para que quieres investigarlo?.- Pregunto Bogo.

-Porque me da curiosidad, eso es todo jefe.- Dijo Judy con sinceridad.

-Mmm.-

Bogo lo pensó bine unos segundos, Judy esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su jefe.

-Esta bien Hopps, tienes el caso, pero por favor, si no logras conseguir algo en la próxima semana, deja el caso, será un desperdicio se tiempo.- Dijo Bogo.

Judy hizo una expresión triunfante.

-Gracias jefe.-

-Ya puedes irte.-

-¿Es necesario que entre a la sala para las asignaciones?.- Pregunto Judy.

-No, no hace falta, anda, ve a que Benjamin te de el "progreso" del caso.-

-Bien.-

Judy salió de la oficina y se dirigió con Benjamin. Pasaron 20 minutos, y Nick llego a la comisaría rápidamente, se había quedado dormido y llego tarde. Entro y vio que Judy estaba con Benjamin viendo unos papeles, cuando se iba a acercar con ellos, escucho un grito familiar.

-¡Wilde!.-

Nick volteo a su lado, y vio al jefe Bogo, con expresión seria, con su pata, indicó que fuera a la oficina. Nick trago saliva y fue a la oficina de Bogo. Llego arrastrando sus patas, un poco nervioso, pues era su tercera llegada tarde. Entro a la oficina y se sentó frente a Bogo.

-¿Ahora que paso?, no me digas que otro alienigena te secuestro.- Dijo Bogo con seriedad.

-No no, es solo que le levante muy tarde.-

-Esta es tu tercera llegada tarde, te dije que no volvieras a llegar tarde.-

-Lo se señor, pero se me paso la hora, es la última vez que llego tarde.- Dijo Nick.

-No lo creo Wilde, debería reducirte el sueldo...-

Nick se estreso y trato saliva, estaba nervioso.

-Pero, creo que tengo algo muy interesante para ti.- Dijo Bogo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Abrió su cajón, saco una carpeta verde y se la entregó a Nick, este la tomo y la abrió.

-¿Que te parece?.-

Nick abrió los ojos, y volteo hacia Bogo incrédulo.

-Debe ser una broma.-

End...

Hola, aqui esta el siguiente cap, lo acabo de escribir y me desvele un poco para acabarlo, y como no he dormido bien, no rinde mi cerebro bien... Asi que si tiene algunos errores ortográficos, disculpenme lectores. Gracias a todos por leer, y por sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado esta capitulo, dejen review y laic. Hasta pronto.

(Perdon por mi mensaje corto, esque me estoy durmiendo :P, los quiero mucho! Bye)


	6. Chapter 6: Preparatoria Haley

(ZPD)

Judy cargaba en una de sus patas varias carpetas, y en la otra un envase de café, caminaba hacia su área de trabajo. Llego a su pequeño cubiculo y dejo las cosas sobre su escritorio, se sentó y prendió su computadora para trabajar. Le dio un sorbo a su café, y decidió abrir las carpetas que Benjamin le dio, saco las hojas que contenía y se puso a leerlas.

Leyó durante unos pocos minutos mientras que bebía de su envase de café, hasta que entre los largos y aburridos párrafos de información, salió un nombre que llamo la atención de Judy. "Clint Howard".

Saco un marca texto de su cajón, y subrayó el nombre del presunto culpable. En eso escucha dos golpes en su cubiculo, y la coneja se asusta, voltea rápidamente y ve que es Nick. Suspira un poco aliviada.

-Me asustaste.- Dijo Judy.

-Perdón, pero vengo a despedirme.- Comento Nick un poco serio.

-¿Porque?.- Pregunto Judy curiosa.

-Me asignaron una tarea de castigo, por llegar tarde otra vez.-

-Nick...- Judy volteo su asiento hacia Nick. -Ninguna tarea es mala, no te preocupes.-

-¿Cuidar una zona escolar no es algo malo?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Ohh...- Judy se quedo sin palabras.

-No, pues gracias por tu apoyo.-

-Pues fue tu culpa, anoche te desvelaste mucho.-

-Si ya se. Pero, no durara mucho Nick, sabes que las tareas esas no duran mas de una semana, aparte es mejor que hacer papeleo.-

-En eso tienes razón, ¿y que haces tu?.-

-Reviso un viejo caso, que no fue resuelto en su tiempo.- Judy hojeó la carpeta.

-Eso si es un castigo.- Comento Nick en tono de broma.

-Fue voluntario, quería ver que había pasado, con lo de los collares y todo eso.-

-Espero poder ayudarte, una vez que termine mi dura tarea.-

Nick se subió la manga de su camisa y vio la hora en su reloj.

-Creo que tengo que irme zanahorias, deséame suerte.-

Judy se levanto y lo abrazo, Nick t!bien la abrazo y duraron así unos segundos.

-Te amo.- Dijo Nick.

-Yo también.- Dijo Judy.

Ambos se separaron.

-Espero que termines pronto, y así puedas ayudarme.- Comento Judy.

-Si, solo tengo que estar frente a la escuela Haley 9 horas viendo que no pase nada.-

Judy se rió por el comentario de Nick.

-No es tan malo.-

-Eso crees.-

-Bueno, te veo en la tarde.- Se despidió Nick.

-Adiós.-

Nick se retiro del cubiculo de Judy, la coneja se sentó de nuevo en la silla y siguió leyendo las hojas de trabajo. Volvió a la hoja que había marcado con un marca textos, leyó el nombre subrayado y lo introdujo en la computadora. Leyó los resultados, saco una pluma de su cajón y anoto algo en la hoja rayada.

"El Establo"

(Preparatoria Haley)

Un poco alejado del centro de Zootopia, se encontraba una escuela muy bonita. De dos pisos, el edificio estaba amplio al igual que sus patios, y una cancha de futbol americano, todo muy bien cuidado pues la escuela era del gobierno. Como ya era horario de clase, no habían animales en los alrededores del edificio, salvo unos animales que estaban practicando en la cancha de futbol americano. Los pasillos estaban deshabitados, y los salones de clases llenos, por ser horario de clase.

En uno de los muchos salones, para ser exactos el de historia, estaba un ciervo con, con atuendo escolar pero a la vez elegante, que ejercía su labor de profesor ante alrededor de 25 animales.

-...Gracias a ese mapache, nosotros ahora tenemos electricidad, y lo bueno es que es barata hoy en día.- Finalizo el ciervo.

Los animales estudiantes que escuchaban, algunos cerraban sus ojos de cansancio y otros murmuraban entre ellos. El ciervo noto esto en los alumnos, y con fuerza aplaudió dos veces, haciendo que los animales reaccionen y volteen al profesor.

-¡Despierten!, esto va a venir en su examen.-

Un hipopótamo macho puso una cara de fastidio.

-¿Y eso de que nos servirá en la vida?.- Pregunto el hipopótamo.

-Para no seas un ignorante.- Contesto el profesor.

Varios animales rieron por la respuesta del profesor, y el hipopótamo decidió guardar silencio.

-Bueno, ya dejen de hablar y pongan atención...- El ciervo tomo de su escritorio un libro, se puso frente a los alumnos, lo abrió, pero antes de leer noto algo al fondo del salón. -Megan...- Llamo el ciervo.

Al fondo del salón, y en el ultimo asiento de una de las filas, volteo hacia el profesor una zorra blanca, (tenia sus patas mas oscuras, un color negro muy bajo, al igual que la punta de sus orejas, y unos ojos azules, delgada, portaba el uniforme de la escuela al igual que los demas) con audífonos en sus orejas. La zorra abrió sus ojos muy grandes, al ver que el maestro la veía un poco serio.

-¿Si?...- Pregunto Megan un poco nerviosa.

-Deja de escuchar música, esto es importante, o sino los confiscare y no los veras hasta el ultimo día del ciclo escolar.-

-Si profesor... Lo siento.- Megan se quito los audífonos rápidamente y los guardo en sus bolsillos.

-Porque siempre tienes esas cosas en tus orejas, ¿que no te gusta la clase?.- Cuestiono el ciervo a su alumna.

-Pues, si me gusta... pero en veces es un poco aburrida.- Contesto Megan.

-Si pusieras atención, te gustaría la clase...-

El timbre sonó, y los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas. El profesor cerro su libro y se fue a sentar mientras los alumnos salían del salón. Megan puso su mochila en su espalda, y camino a la salida del salón, pero el profesor la detuvo.

-Megan...-

La zorra se detuvo, volteo hacia su profesor y se acerco al escritorio.

-Se acercan los exámenes, debes poner atención.- Dijo el maestro.

-Lo se, pero... Pero no me gusta la historia.- Dijo Megan.

-A mi tampoco me gustaba, y al final termino gustándome, espero que a ti te ocurra lo mismo.-

-Esta bien profesor... Prometo poner atención las próximas clases.- Dijo Megan con un toque de fastidio.

-Es por tu bien Megan.-

Megan asintió.

-Ya puedes irte.-

Megan volteo, camino hasta la salida del salón y salió, se acerco a su casillero, agarro un cuaderno y lo guardo en su mochila, cerro el casillero. Cuando cerro su casillero, alguien llego detrás de ella y le tapo los ojos con sus patas. Megan sonrió.

-Luke, ya se que eres tu.- Dijo Megan.

Megan quito las patas, y volteo hacia el animal. Era un zorro anaranjado, delgado, sus patas negras al igual que la punta de sus orejas, ojos cafés y era un poco mas grande que Megan.

-¿Así que sigues escuchando música en clase?.- Pregunto Luke.

-Odio esa clase, todo lo que tenga que ver con la historia lo odio.- Dijo Megan.

-Pues, mi deber como tu mejor amigo, es apoyarte, recuerda que los exa...-

-Si si, los exámenes, simplemente voy a leer una noche antes del examen.-

-Sabes que no puedes... En tu situación no.- Dijo Luke un poco serio.

Megan bajo la mirada un poco al escuchar a su amigo.

-Bueno, ya se que no puedo en casa... Pero en la biblioteca o que se yo.- Megan recupero su compostura mas tranquila.

-Yo te puedo ayudar, como lo hacíamos antes.-

-Me gustaría, pero como tu lo dijiste, tengo limitaciones.- Dijo Megan.

-Mmm cierto.-

Luke puso su pata sobre el hombro de Megan.

-Pero bueno, vámonos, ya no quiero estar aquí.-

Ambos caminaron a la salida de la escuela.

(Mientras tanto)

Una patrulla de la ZPD se estaciono frente a una escuela, se apago el vehículo y de el bajo un zorro oficial. Leyó el pequeño letrero de la escuela. "Preparatoria Haley".

-Aquí es.-

El zorro tomo su radio del su cinturón y oprimió un botón.

-Aquí el oficial Wilde, ya me encuentro en la preparatoria Haley, cambio.-

Nick dejo su radio de nuevo en el cinturón, camino por la calle y llego a la escuela, se fue a recargar en uno de los postes de luz. Iba a sacar su celular, pero vio que las puertas de la escuela se abrieron y empezaron a salir animales, muchos salieron corriendo y otros caminando normal. Nick puso "atención" para ver cualquier actividad sospechosa.

De la escuela, salieron Megan y Luke, caminaron hasta la acera y esperaron a que los recogieran.

-Bueno Megan, nos vemos mañana.- Luke se despidió con un ademán con las patas con su compañera.

-Si, yo caminare a mi casa, como acostumbro.- Dijo Megan de mala gana.

-Ve el lado bueno, haces ejercicio.- Dijo Luke tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Wow, eso es muy bueno.- Respondió Megan sarcástica.

Luke se rió.

-Nos vemos Megan.- Se despidió Luke.

-Adiós.-

Un auto rojo llego, y Luke subió en el, luego el automóvil se retiro. Megan se quedo parada en la acera, volteó y camino hacia su casa. Mientras se alejaba, vio que había una patrulla desconocida en frente de la escuela, pero no le presto atención. Paro en la esquina, y de repente...

-Oye zorra.- Llamo una voz agresiva.

Megan aplano las orejas, volteo y vio que era un trio de lobos de aspecto atemorizante, con ropas rasgadas.

-Tu otra vez.- Dijo Megan con fastidio.

-Quiero que me des mi dinero.- Dijo uno de los lobos.

-Ya te dije que no tome tu estupido dinero.- Contesto Megan con enojo.

-Entonces...- El lobo que parecía el líder, le hizo una seña a un lobo, y este fue con Megan y le quito la mochila.

-¡Ey!.- Megan quiso agarrarla, pero otro lobo la tomo de los brazos.

El lobo le entrego la mochila al líder, el líder la abrió y busco algo dentro de la mochila, saco su pata y dentro de ella estaba el celular de Megan.

-Te quitare esto, y considera pagada tu deuda.- Dijo el lobo líder.

-Dámelo ¡ya!.- Megan trato de golpear a líder, pero el lobo que la detenía la apretó mas fuerte.

-Cálmate zorrita, o juro que...-

Megan enfureció mas, y le escupió en la cara al líder. El lobo se quito la saliva de su rostro, se limpio en su desgastada playera.

-Lo lamentaras puta.-

El lobo cerro su puño, y justo cuando iba a golpear a Megan...

-¡Alto!.- Grito una voz detrás de ellos.

END...

OMG. Esto va a estar epico gente... Espero poder actualizar este fic(y el otro) lo mas pronto posible, porque el otro casi concluye y este ya va a entrar a la siguiente fase. ¿Quien es este nuevo personaje hembra?, lo descubriran muy pronto lectores... Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por su reviews y espero que tengan excelentes vacaciones c: Hasta la proxima. Meeoww


	7. Chapter 7: Gracias por salvarme

Los lobos voltearon lentamente a sus espaldas, bajaron un poco la mirada y vieron a un zorro con vestimenta de oficial, Megan también volteo a ver al oficial. El lobo que estuvo a punto de golpear a la zorra, se asusto un poco, pero trato de verse igual de rudo.

-¿Cual es el problema, oficial?.- Pregunto el lobo con un tono bastante calmado.

-Vaya, y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar que pasa.- Respondió el zorro oficial.

-Solo estoy cobrando un dinero.- El lobo bajo su puño, y al mismo tiempo, soltaron a la zorra.

-Esa no es la forma de cobrar, y menos si es una hembra.- Dijo el zorro.

El lobo se rió un poco, luego se acerco al zorro oficial.

-Escuche oficial...- El lobo leyó la placa del zorro. -Wilde, usted no me va a decir como hacer las cosas, mejor vaya hacer su trabajo a otra parte.-

-Pues estoy haciendo mi trabajo, defendiendo a una hembra de unos idiotas.- Contesto Nick con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa?.- Pregunto el lobo, mientras sacaba una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Uhh, ten cuidado, lastimar a un oficial es un delito muy grave.- Nick puso una pata sobre su arma despistadamente.

-Nadie lo sabría.- Dijo el lobo, mientras los demás se le acercaban.

-Se los advierto, retírense.- Dijo Nick, quien no retrocedió ante las amenazas de los lobos.

El lobo líder se adelanto y trato de acuchillar a Nick, pero el zorro, saco su pistola de shock y le disparo en el pecho al lobo. El líder cayo al suelo temblando, Nick aprovechó y con la otra pata saco su arma y apunto a los lobos restantes.

-Aléjense o terminaran igual que el.- Dijo Nick mientras apuntaba al líder, quien se hallaba tirado en el suelo.

Los lobos restantes tragaron saliva, y decidieron retirarse de la escena, corriendo lo mas rápido que podían. Megan se quedo parada sin saber que hacer o que decir, sorprendida por el acto heroico de Nick. El zorro oficial le quito el celular de Megan al lobo líder, que ya se encontraba inconsciente, y se lo entrego a Megan.

-Toma.-

Megan volteo lentamente al celular, y lo tomo igual de lenta, no podía hablar.

-P...pues... Gracias.- Megan lo tomo un poco tímida.

Nick tomo de los pies al lobo y lo empezó a arrastrar, el lobo empezó a abrir los ojos, pero se le veía muy adolorido y cansado. El oficial apenas vio que abrió los ojos el delincuente, y saco sus esposas de su pequeño cinturón, para luego ponérselas al lobo. Megan se tranquilizo al ver esto.

-Vamos, levántate.- Dijo Nick en tono autoritario.

El lobo como pudo, se levanto, pero antes de retirarse, Nick volteo a la zorra.

-Que tenga un buen día señorita.- Se despidió Nick con una leve reverencia.

-Pues...Gracias oficial...-

-Wilde... Nick Wilde.- Nick trato de darle la pata, pero el lobo empezó a moverse. -Oye, compórtate.-

-Solo... Termina de torturarme zorro.- Rogó el lobo en tono adolorido.

-No te estoy torturando, solo te llevare a la comisaría.- Dijo Nick mientras tomaba al lobo de las esposas.

Megan se rió un poco al ver el comportamiento del lobo, luego volteo hacia Nick.

-Bueno yo... Me tengo que ir, es tarde.- Dijo Megan tomando su mochila del suelo.

-Esta bien...-

-Megan White.- Dijo Megan con una sonrisa.

-Fue un placer haberla ayudado.- Dijo Nick.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?.- Pregunto el lobo en tono de fastidio.

-Mmm, bueno, si tu lo dices.- Nick camino con el lobo. -Hasta luego Megan.- Se despidió Nick.

-Hasta pronto oficial Wilde.- Dijo Megan sacudiendo su pata.

Megan ve como se alejan el zorro y su ahora detenido abusador, se quedo pensando en la suerte que tuvo, de no haber sido por el oficial, quien sabe que hubiera pasado... Sonrío un poco mientras veía a Nick, pero luego esa sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar algo.

-¡Tengo que ir a casa!.- Exclamo Megan mientras corría hacia una dirección en particular.

Nick ya había metido al lobo a la patrulla, y justo antes de entrar también el al vehículo, vio que Megan corrió desenfrenada hacia algún lugar. Se rió un poco al verla correr, luego abrió la puerta de la patrulla y entro en ella. Cerro la puerta, pero antes de encender el vehículo, se volteo hacia el lobo un poco intrigado.

-Oye, ¿cual es tu nombre?.- Pregunto Nick.

El lobo estaba con la cabeza abajo, volteo un poco hacia Nick con expresión un poco enojada.

-Rick...- Contesto el lobo cortante.

-Pues Rick, ¿porque querías golpear a una indefensa zorrita?.- Pregunto de nuevo Nick.

El lobo volvió a bajar la cabeza, Nick giro los ojos desesperado y volteo al volante.

-Bueno, ya te interrogarán en la comisaría.- Dijo Nick.

Nick encendió la patrulla, y acelero hacia la comisaría.

(Carcel "El Establo")

Judy paro su vehículo frente a un lugar de aspecto viejo, con bardas grandes y torres de vigilancia en cada esquina del edificio.

-Aquí debe ser.-

Judy apago la patrulla, bajo del vehículo con una carpeta en sus patas y dio un vistazo mas profundo al lugar. En la entrada había un cartel enorme con un escrito en letras doradas. "El Establo". Trago saliva, pues ese lugar albergaba a los peores crimínales de la ciudad. Paso la caseta de seguridad, entro a la sala principal, que se hallaba completamente vacía. Vio que había una oveja negra sentada tras un cristal viendo su computadora. Judy se acerco al cristal y toco.

-Disculpe.- Dijo Judy.

La oveja volteo hacia la coneja.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?.-

-Hola, quisiera saber el...- Judy saco de su carpeta, una fotografía y una hoja de texto. -Estado de este caballo.-

La vitrina tenia un espacio donde podía entrar la hoja, la coneja se la entrego a la recepcionista, quien la recibió y la reviso detenidamente. Tecleo en su computadora, y en segundos salió algo.

-Disculpe, pero este caballo, salió libre hace unos días, al parecer acabo su condena.- Dijo la oveja.

Judy se sorprendió al escuchar a la oveja.

-Emm, ¿y no sabe a donde fue?.- Pregunto Judy nerviosa.

-No señorita, los que salen en libertad ya no son nuestro problema, pero seguramente debió de haber ido a su casa.- Agrego la oveja.

-Mm bien, muchas gracias.- Dijo Judy.

La oveja le entrego los papeles a la coneja.

(Comisaría)

Nick llego a la comisaría, bajo al lobo de la patrulla y lo llevo adentro del edificio. Benjamin al ver a Nick, se emociono mucho y soltó una de sus donas.

-Vaya Nick, tu primer día en esa escuela y ya tienes a uno.- Dijo Benjamin.

Un rinoceronte llego junto con Nick, el zorro le entrego al rinoceronte el lobo que arresto. Cuando vio que el rinoceronte se fue con el lobo, Nick se acerco al escritorio de Benjamin.

-No es cosa de celebrar, el lobo es muy joven todavía, y ya esta en malos pasos.- Dijo Nick.

-¿Que hizo?.- Pregunto Benjamin.

-Trato de asaltar a una zorrita afuera de la escuela, junto con otros, pero este fue el mas violento y trato de hacerme daño.-

Benjamin se llevó sus patas a la boca, en señal de asombro.

-Ay no... Espero que reciba su merecido...- Dijo Benjamin.

-O que sus padres le den una lección.- Agrego Nick mientras veía de reojo una dona con glaseado de arándanos que estaba en la caja de Benjamin.

-Algo severo.- Dijo Benjamin.

-Oye ¿quien es ese?.- Pregunto Nick mientras apuntaba a un lado donde no había absolutamente nadie.

-¿Quien?.- Benjamin volteo para ver donde le indico Nick.

Rápidamente, Nick tomo la ultima dona de Benjamin y la metió rápidamente a su boca, logrado esto se retiró discretamente. Benjamin volteo.

-No veo a nadie...- Benjamin vio que no estaba Nick, miro a los lados y no lo vio. -Otra vez.-

Benjamin quiso agarrar una dona pero tampoco había donas, la ultima había desparecido. Agarro la caja y la levanto, y empezó a buscar desesperado la dona por su escritorio. Nick vio de lejos la reacción de Benjamin, se rió un poco y camino hasta su cubiculo, pero alguien lo intercepto y volteo a ver quien era.

-No es divertido Nick.- Dijo Judy con una mirada sería.

-Para mi si lo es, y no te preocupes, el tiene una caja mas.- Nick apunto hacia Benjamin, quien ya se hallaba comiendo donas de nuevo.

-Bueno, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.-

Los dos caminaron hacia su área de trabajo.

-¿Como te fue zanahorias?.- Pregunto Nick.

-Mal, no encontré a ese caballo, salió libre hace unos días y no se donde pueda estar... Pero bueno, mejor dime como te fue con tu castigo.-

-Pues nada relevante, solo que detuve a un lobo adolescente que trato de lastimar a una alumna.- Dijo Nick.

-¿Como paso?.- Pregunto Judy intrigada.

-Pues una zorrita salió de la escuela, y un grupo de lobos la siguió, y trataron de asaltarla. Los detuve y uno de ellos trato de hacerme daño... Pero ahora debe estar tras las rejas hasta que lleguen sus padres.-

-Pues a ti te fue bien, yo tengo que encontrar la calle en donde vive ese caballo.- Dijo Judy.

-Te ayudaría Judy, pero, sigo con el castigo.- Dijo Nick en tono de burla.

-Porque te burlas, si el castigo es para ti.- Contesto Judy con una risa.

-Bueno, me acostumbrare.-

(Mientras tanto...)

Megan corría rápido hacia su casa, el vecindario tenia casas pequeñas, algunas en mal estado, mientras que otras aun seguían bien. Llego a una casa de color café de dos pisos, el jardín de la misma tenia el pasto crecido, con un pórtico y una silla sobre el. Trago saliva y camino por el caminito de piedra que estaba en medio del pasto, subió los escalones del pórtico y llego hasta la puerta.

De sus bolsillos saco las llaves, encontró la indicada y la metió a la cerradura, se abrió la puerta. Vio que la sala de T.V. estaba un poco desordenada, como de costumbre, con algunas botellas de cerveza sobre la mesa, y algunas ya vacías. Cierra la puerta despacio, empezó a caminar hasta las escaleras que estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ella, hasta que...

-Megan.- Llamo una voz masculina un poco distorsionada.

Megan se detuvo en seco, volteo lentamente al sillón de la T.V. y vio que era su padre, un zorro blanco, con una camisa desabrochada y en ropa interior, se levanto del sillón con el pelaje alborotado.

-¿Si?.- Pregunto Megan nerviosa.

-¿Trajiste las cosas que te encargue en la mañana?.- Pregunto el zorro mientras se acercaba a Megan un poco ebrio.

-Ehh, no..- Megan se estreso un poco, pues recordó el encargo de su padre. -Sabes que se me olvido después de la escuela porque... tuve unos problemas y, no pude.-

-Y,¿que te dije que pasaría si no traías mi encargo niña?.- Pregunto el zorro, que se tambaleó un poco por lo ebrio que estaba.

-Padre, te juro que se me olvido...-

-¡No me vengas con eso!, te dije que si no traías mis pastillas te iba a ir mal.- Dijo el zorro en tono severo

Megan bajo las orejas y la cabeza un poco ante los gritos de su padre.

-Aparte... No creo que me hayan vendido eso a mi, soy menor aún.- Contesto Megan nerviosa.

-Dentro de poco serás mayor de edad.-

-Aun así, no me lo hubieran vendido papa...-

El papa de Megan estiro su brazo y agarro con fuerza una de las orejas de la zorra, la jalo con fuerza haciéndola gritar.

-¡Porque no lo hiciste niña!.-

El papa la soltó y Megan retrocedió unos paso tocando su oreja y con sus ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento papa... Si quieres ya mismo voy por...-

-No es cuando tu quieras niña.-

El zorro levanto la pata, pretendiendo golpear a Megan, quien cerro los ojos con fuerza, pero una voz femenina en las escaleras detuvo este atroz acto.

-Tom, detente.- Dijo en voz alta una zorra blanca completamente, a excepción de la punta de sus orejas y de la cola. parecía que tenia la misma edad que el zorro abusador, con vestimenta sencilla.

El zorro volteo y vio donde salía aquella voz.

-¿Que quieres Lisa?.- Pregunto Tom con fastidio.

-No le pegues, yo voy por tus cigarros si lo deseas.- Dijo Lisa en tono tranquilo, pero temblando un poco.

Tom bajo la pata.

-Yo se los pedí a ella.- Dijo Tom apuntando a Megan.

-Pues yo voy por ellos y...- Lisa fue interrumpida.

-No no, tu quédate limpiando... Dijo Tom con fastidio, fue a la puerta y agarro las llaves que estaba colgadas sobre la perilla. -Que se la ultima vez niña.- Dijo Tom mirando hacia Megan.

Megan asintió levemente, Tom abrió la puerta enojado y la cerro de golpe. Megan al ver que salió, suspiro de alivio, y Lisa se acerco a Megan para abrazarla.

-Gracias mama.- Dijo Megan abrazando a su madre.

Duraron unos segundos abrazadas, luego se separaron, Megan limpio unas cuantas lagrimas de su rostro.

-Dime, ¿como te fue en la escuela Megan?.- Pregunto Lisa.

-Bien, al menos dentro del instituto, porque la banda de Rick volvió a molestarme.- Dijo Megan.

-Ay no, ¿te hizo daño?.- Pregunto Lisa en tono de preocupación.

-No no, de hecho... Alguien me ayudo.-

-Seguro fue Luke, tu amigo...-

-No mama, Luke no le gusta meterse en problemas.-

-Entonces, ¿quien fue?.- Pregunto Lisa con curiosidad.

Megan suspiro.

-Un oficial de la ZPD.- Contesto Megan.

-Por Dios, que bueno que apareció.- Comento Lisa.

-Si, y se llevo preso a Rick.- Comento Megan con una risa

-Pobre Rick, espero y lo saquen...-

-Pero mama, el es un abusador y un...- Megan fue interrumpida.

-Es solo un adolescente, que ha sufrido mucho, y que no sabe como lidiar con su dolor. Supe que su madre falleció, y que su padre es un prófugo de la justicia.-

Megan iba a contestarle a su madre, pero luego no supo que decirle.

-Pues, no se que decir...-

-Bueno, no te quito tu tiempo Megan, sube a hacer tu tarea.- Dijo Lisa.

-Está bien mama.-

Megan le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mama, y salió corriendo por las escaleras, Lisa se quedó viendo a su hija mientras subía. Megan entro a su cuarto, y cerro la puerta con seguro. El cuarto de Megan era pequeño, con una cama y un escritorio donde había libros, y una lampara. Tenia varios pósters de películas, cantantes y de otras cosas. Aventó su mochila al suelo, y Megan se acuesta en la cama, muy cansada. Abraza una de sus almohadas y se voltea pretendiendo dormir solo un rato, pues tiene otras actividades que hacer por las tardes. Recuerda el suceso de esta tarde, y empieza a pensar en el zorro oficial que la salvo de los lobos. Sonríe un poco y cierra sus ojos.

(Edificio de Judy)

Nick y Judy caminaban por el pasillo donde estaban los departamentos, platicando y riendo de lo sucedido en el trabajo. Finalmente Judy llega a su puerta.

-Si quieres podemos ir a cenar Judy.- Comento Nick sonriendo.

-Uhh, ¿no puede ser otro día?, estoy un poco agotada.- Dijo Judy.

-Pues, cuando quieras, solo asegúrate que sea en fin de semana, porque se ve que tienes mucho trabajo.-

-Si si, lo siento, sabes que... ¿Que te parece mañana?.- Pregunta Judy.

-Claro, tu dices a donde.- Dijo Nick.

-Si, esta bien.- Judy se estiro y beso a Nick en los labios. Después de unos segundos se separan. -Te veo mañana Nick.-

-Descansa Judy, te amo.-

-Yo también, cuídate.-

Judy tomo las llaves de su cuarto, abrió la puerta y entro al departamento, no sin antes despedirse de nuevo de Nick. Nick cuando vio que Judy cerro su puerta, camino hacia el elevador, y antes de entrar saco su celular y oprimió varios números. Puso su teléfono en la oreja.

-Hola Finnick... Si muy bien gracias... Oye, creo que aceptaré tu invitación al bar... Si, salgo para allá enseguida... Adiós.- Nick colgó y guardo su celular.

(Mientras tanto)

Judy llego y se recostó unos segundos en su cama, viendo al techo, y en su mente invadía la pregunta de donde estaría el caballo que busca. Había tantos huecos en el archivo que no podía ni imaginar donde esta. En eso, el celular, que estaba sobre la mesa, vibra y empieza a sonar. Judy se asusta un poco, se levanta para atender la llamada, ve que es el numero de... De Mark. Piensa en contestar, pero atiende la llamada un poco tímida.

-Hola.- Saludo Judy.

-Hola Judy, ¿como has estado?.-

-Bien, ¿y tu?.-

-Bien, tuve mucho trabajo este dia.-

-Me imagino...-

-Oye, ¿recuerdas que dije, que si nos juntábamos?.-

-Si, lo recuerdo.- Judy se puso nerviosa.

-Pues, como ya acabe todo el papeleo, me quedo un hueco en la agenda, y quería invitarte a cenar.- Dijo Mark.

Judy abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Emm, no se si pueda Mark, estoy muy can...- Judy no termino.

-Ay por favor, hace años que no hablamos... Hablar bien, solo tu y yo, por favor.- Rogó Mark desde el otro lado.

Judy lo considero unos segundos.

-Bueno... solo un rato ¿de acuerdo?.-

-Si si, gracias, mi chofer pasa por ti en unos minutos.- Dijo Mark apresurado.

-Okey, oye solo un...-

-Tengo que colgarte, nos vemos luego.-

Judy iba a decirle algo, pero Mark colgó. Judy suspiro, y se recargo de nuevo en la cama, poniendo sus patas en la cara. "Que hice..." Pensó Judy.

End...

Hola!, han pasado 84 años... No se crean, perdon si me tarde demasiado, pasaron muchas cosas este ver-ano, entre a una nueva escuela, entre muchas cosas. Que me impidieron subir un capitulo de esta y la otra historia. Afortunadamente hace unos dias encontre la oportunidad y retome este capitulo que deje inconcluso en Julio, y ya. Voy a subir el siguiente capitulo de la otra historia muy pronto, no no tardare un mes (o dos) otra vez, lo prometo. Pues espero que les haya gustado, dejen review, y gracias de antemano por seguir la historia.

"He vueltooo"

-SpaiderMan antes de caer por el precipicio.


End file.
